Meant For Each other
by forevermarauders5
Summary: How some of the pairs in HP got together. Hope you like it!
1. Harry and Ginny

**Meant for each other: Ginny and Harry**

Harry had come just come out of Quidditch practice. He couldn't believe what he saw. Ginny Weasley had just run into the arms of her current boyfriend Dean Thomas. Harry was sick and tired of this. Anger was rising in him. He had a crush on Ginny; maybe, even more. He felt tears prickle into his eyes because Ginny and Dean wee kissing passionately, nibbling each other's ear. He just couldn't take it. He ran to the room of requirement. He sat near the fireplace; but no matter how warm the flames were, he still felt cold without Ginny with him.

"What does she see in him?" groaned in a hushed whispered Harry.

He fell asleep in all his thoughts. Ginny was all that was in them. Nothing else. He felt numb thinking about her with Dean. His name felt bitter in his mouth. Harry woke up startled and realized in was 2am. He headed straight for the Gryffindor common room.

…

As soon as Ginny saw Harry storm off, she pushed Dean away from her.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, looking bewildered.

Ginny looked at her feet. She felt terrible. She was only dating Dean to make Harry Jealous.

"Dean," She said shaking "I-I wwant to break up with- with you…" She ran off to tell Harry she loved him; leaving Dean standing there. Confused and humiliated. Ginny tried the Three Broomsticks, Hagrid's and the Library. She was about to give up; but she didn't want to. She sat in the Great Hall for dinner beside Hermione Granger (her brother's girlfriend). She saw Dean already with some Ravenclaw she didn't recognize.

"Where's Harry?" She asked hopefully.

"I don't know. I didn't see him. I was starting to get worried." Hermione answered.

Ginny ate quickly while thinking about Harry's emerald green eyes and delicate lips. She excused herself from dinner. She continued to look for him. No luck. After hours of searching, she felt disappointed and frustrated. She climbed into bed.

…

At around 2:30 am, Ginny heard some noise downstairs and went down to the common room to find Harry there. His messy hair, his eyes. He was perfect.

"Ginny!" said a startled Harry "I-um. I was um…" He was mumbling. Ginny was trying to understand what he was saying.

"Yes Harry?" Ginny said impatiently but caringly. She moved closer, almost touching Harry. Then all of a sudden, Harry wrapped his arms against her waist and kissed her. She felt butterflies. HARRY WAS KISSING HER! After some time, the pulled apart, but still bodies touching. "I love you Harry" Harry grinned. Ginny paused, tears came into her eyes. Harry's new found grin turned into a frown. " Harry. Please don't be mad, I was only dating Dean to make you jealous." Harry just stared at her, but all he did was move in closer and kissed her forehead.

"Gin- I could never ever be mad at you.'' Harry looked into her eyes and played with her red hair. " Come on. Let's put you to bed." Harry walked Ginny to the girl's dormitory. Ginny went in first and motioned to Harry that it was okay to come in. Harry tiptoed cautiously, tucked Ginny in and gave her one last kiss. As Harry was leaving, Ginny slowly closed her eyes, dreaming of Harry

…

Harry felt like he was the king of the world. He was just so happy to have Ginny. He climbed into bed, still in his quidditch uniform.

"Harry? Is that you? Where have you been?" Asked a sleepy Ron.

"Um… with Ginny Ron. I sort of kissed her. You knew I had a crush on her didn't you?"

There was a long silence, it was deafening.

" Ginny?" Ron sounded mad for a moment. "Um that's great, spectacular, brilliant." Harry could sense he was uncomfortable. He didn't answer back. Harry didn't care. He had her…


	2. James and Lily

**Meant for Each Other: James and Lily**

Lily Evans sat across James Potter in the Great Hall for breakfast. Professor Slughorn was chatting to her intently about potions. When he had finished, Lily looked up and caught James' eye. He made that infamous crooked smile that made Lily blush. Lily finished breakfast and walked towards the entrance of the school. She finished breakfast and walked towards the entrance of the school. She on her way to the three broomsticks to relax. She heard footsteps behind her; she turned around to see James following her.

"Where are you off to Lil'?" asked James

"Off to Hogsmeade James," Lily paused "I know what you are going to ask me. The answer is still no. We've known each other for what? Six years? I need to be wooed; I'm not desperate."

"C'mon Lil'" James looked disappointed, he broke into a smile "That's what I love about you Lil', Just please, let me at least spend a day with you at Hogsmeade."

…

Lily agreed; it was the only thing that kept James shut. Although, she enjoyed the company of James because frankly she felt like she had no friends. James noticed that she wasn't wearing a coat and was starting to chill.

"Are you cold?" James asked worried.

"A little." Answered Lily.

"Come one then Lil'. You said you liked to be wooed." As James said this, without giving Lily time to answer, he pulled Lily into Gladrags Wizardwear. James picked a lovely jacket for Lily to wear. Lily looked at it, tried it on and gave James a flirtatious twirl. James smirked and gave her a wink. She looked at the price tag and gave a small gasp.

"James! I could never afford this."

"Well I can" James grabbed the coat and put it on the counter.

"No James…" She tried to stop him but he was so stubborn and paid for it anyway. She accepted it and they went to Zonko's joke shop where James kept making her crack up with all the cool things in the shop. They went to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop; unaware that this is where all first dates happen. They went to Dominic Maestro's Music shop where they danced before the shop owner kicked them out. After a drink at The Three Broomsticks, James took her to the Shrieking shack. She sat beside James and they talked. She was not sure what they were talking about but she didn't mind. She just likes having James as her companion. She stood up and James followed. They fought with snowballs laughing and giggling. They danced some more and tripped over each, landing in the snow. Lily on top of James.

"James, I'll go with you. I've been wooed." Lily giving James a wink. James picking her up and kissed her. Lily has never been kissed before. She felt warm in James' arms.


	3. Ron and Hermione

**Meant For Each Other: Ron and Hermione**

Hermione was running late for class. She arrived in the middle of Divination. It was a good thing Professor Trelwaney was busy reading Ron's crystal ball. Harry was beside him and was snickering at what Professor Trelwaney predicted for Ron.

"You will find love. Although, you still search, she has been in front of you this whole time."

Ron blushed. His cheeks were as red as hair. Hermione blushed as well. Ever since the Yule ball, Hermione couldn't get Ronald out of her mind. People thought that she liked Harry but no. It wasn't like that; it was like Harry was her brother. With Ron, it was different. But she couldn't tell him how she felt; he was dating Lavender Brown. She was disgusted.

She would sometimes go to the room of requirement to cry. Harry would show up sometimes and comfort her. It still didn't help. Everyday, she would grit her teeth when she sees Lavender worry about her "Won-Won''. She couldn't handle it. She stormed out of class.

…

Ron followed Hermione. He wanted to tell her what had happened last night.

" 'Mione! 'Mione! Wait!" Ron shouted while he kept bumping into people.

"What now Ronald?" Hermione said wiping the tears off her eyes.

"I broke up with Lavender, last night." Ron said looking at his feet.

"Why would I want to know that?" Hermione's anger was bubbling.

"Well, um." Ron was mumbling. Hermione was getting impatient, Ron can see that. Ron grabbed her and pressed his lips lightly against hers. After several moments, they pulled apart.

"Ron I-"

"Hey, hey," Ron hushed Hermione "You knew it was you from the very start…"

…

Ron walked Hermione to Hogsmeade. They were going on their first date. Well a double date with Ginny and Harry. They found them in a booth in the corner, drinking a couple of butter beers. They sat beside each other. Hermione moved more and more closer to Ron. She was holding his hand. She felt warm inside.

"Hey 'Mione?"

"Hmm, Ronald?"

Ron loved it when she called him that. No one called him that; she was the only exception. "I love you. You know that right?"

" I do. I love you too." Hermione squeezed his hand. She blushed and kissed him.

"Well that went well." Ginny said looking at Harry, who looked pleased with himself.

"Didn't it?" Harry replied.

Hermione placed her head on Ron's shoulder. She loved how it fit. She and he were perfect. Just the way the are.


	4. Cedric and Cho

**Meant For Each Other: Cedric and Cho**

"Was I going crazy? I see him everywhere. I miss Cedric so much. He was the only real thing in my life. He died over a year ago get over it! I can't! Even training in the D.A can't distract me…" Cho fell asleep in a meadow, under a tree of honeysuckle. Her dream began to drift off to the time when Cedric asked her out to the Yule ball and their time together…

_Cho was walking to the Great Hall; she sat down with her friends and ate quietly while everyone was talking about the Yule ball. _

_ "Hey Cho! I hear a ton of guys asked you out and you declined? You are so mysterious!" said one of the girls at the other end of the table._

_ "Yeah! I guess I was waiting for the right guy!" Cho winked. As she said this she caught the eye of Cedric Diggory one of the hottest boys at Hogwarts. He gave her a smoldering look and gave her a boyish smile. He was so perfect. He was a prefect, captain of the quidditch team. Cho had a small crush on him. Cedric stood up, walked over to Cho's table._

_ "Cho? Wanna go have a walk with me? I have a free period," Cedric said charmingly._

_ "Sadly, I can't. I've got potions next." Cho looked disappointed. Cedric leaned in and whispered._

_ "Well you can miss it can't you?" Cedric stood up and pulled Cho with him. This wasn't like Cedric, golden boy. But she went anyway._

…

_ Cedric brought her to a near by meadow near Hogsmeade. It was beautiful. They sat under a honeysuckle tree while they talked. A flower fell on Cho's lap; Cedric picked it up and placed it on Cho's hair. His warm hands swept her face. The next thing she knew, Cedric's soft lips were on hers. She pulled apart fro, him reluctantly. Cedric looked up at Cho's face, he looked worried. _

_ "Did I do something wrong?" _

_ "No. I just, I love you…" Cedric just laughed. Something in his eyes told her he loved her too. _

_ "Cho Chang," Cedric grinned "Would you give me the honour of taking you to the Yule Ball?"_

_ Cho paused. She was stunned. Cedric Diggory wanted her? Cho didn't hesitate. "Cedric. I would love to."_

_After that, they stayed there the whole morning, talking and kissing. It was a beautiful day to be with him. It was almost lunchtime. Cedric stood up and held out his hand. Cho grabbed it gently and stood up beside Cedric. They walked back to Hogwarts, Cedric's arm was slung around Cho's shoulder._

Cho woke up. This was her first dream after many sleepless nights. A dream that didn't turn into a nightmare. She sighed. She missed those days with Cedric. She loved him until now. She didn't mind if everyone called her crazy; she loved him.


End file.
